Inglo! I finally found ya!
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya dibawah pohon besar didepan danau itu, Saat itu dia menghentikan tangisan ku / Aku kehilangannya saat aku berdiri didepan pohon besar didepan danau itu, Saat itu dia membuat ku menampilkan senyuman ku / Aku menemukan dirinnya yang sebenarnya dibawah pohon besar itu, Saat itu aku membuat nya menjadi milik ku / "Inglo! Aku akhirnya menemukan mu!" / One-shot.


**_Disclaimer : All the chara isnt mine, I only own the storyline_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Warning : Typo, OOC, Non-masscare(did i spell it right?) Uchiha clan_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dont like, Dont read!_**

**_RnR! Please._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Inglo! I found ya!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Taman yang indah dengan danau ditengah nya, ya taman Konoha, destinasi bermain ku di setiap senja.

Ah kenalkan nama ku Sakura Haruno anak sekolah dasar tingkat satu yang masih sangat polos dan ceria, dan jangan lupa dengan sifat cuek ku ini ya, aku terbiasa cuek dengan sesuatu yang harus nya aku ingat, seperti dimana aku menaruh barang ku atau siapa nama teman ku dan bagaimana wajah nya, tapi walaupun seperti itu aku mempunyai banyak teman!

"Hiks...Hiks..." Aku mendengar suara isakkan dari balik pohon besar didepan ku, aku beranjak dari tempat bersandar ku di pohon besar barisan kedua dari depan danau itu.

"Hei...kenapa kau menangis?" tanya ku saat aku melihat seorang anak lelaki seumuran ku tengah berdiri sambil mengusap-usap pipi nya berusaha menghapus jejak air mata nya

"Tak apa" ucap nya sambil menunduk

"Hei kata ibu ku kalau kau sedih kau harus bercerita pada orang lain agar rasa sedih mu berkurang" ucap ku sambil tersenyum -atau menyengir- kepada lelaki berambut gelap itu

"Benarkah?" tanya teman baru ku ini ditengah isakkannya

"Ya! Makanya ceritakan saja pada ku!" ucap ku

Anak berambut unik itu pun terdiam sejenak sampai ia memulai ceritanya

"Aku gagal di audisi iklan yang aku selalu ingini! Padahal aku sudah bekerja keras!" katanya dengan nada kesal

"Ohh...kau ingin menjadi artis ya?" tanya ku lagi sambil menatap nya yang menganggukan kepala nya

"Kalau begitu kau harus tetap berusaha walaupun gagal, dulu aku juga selalu ingin bisa masak seperti ibu tapi selalu gagal! Tapi karna aku terus belajar aku jadi bisa masak sekarang! Walaupun hanya memasak hal simpel sih hehe" kata ku padanya yang hanya dijawab dengan cengirannya dan satu kalimat

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!" Ucap nya seraya tersenyum lebar

**XoXoXo**

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak pertemuan pertama ku dengan anak kecil berambut hitam itu, namanya Sasuke

"Sakura!" aku menolehkan kepala ku saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah berlari kearah ku dengan senyumannya yang lebar

"Hei! Kau lama sekali" kata ku tapi tetap membalas senyuman nya

"Maaf ya tadi aku habis dari studio" katanya, ah ya Sasuke sudah mulai mencoba mengikuti berbagai audisi lagi sekarang, spertinya ia benar-benar ingin menjadi artis cilik

"Ohh yasudah, Hei kita main petak umpet yuk!" ajakku

"Ayuk!"

**XoXoXo**

"Aku hitung sampai 20 ya!" ucap anak kecil tampan itu seraya membalikan badannya kearah pohon

"Baik" jawab temannya seraya berlari untuk mencari tempat sembunyi

Selesai menghitung anak lelaki itu pergi mecari temannya, sudah sekitar 15 menit dia mencari dan masih tak menemukan sosok anak kecil berambut pink itu.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Sakura sudah pulang dari 3 menit yang lalu karna dijemput oleh orangvtuanya.

Dan tanpa Sakura tau, Sasuke ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal sehabis mereka bermain karna dirinya yang diharuskan pindah keluar kota

"Sakuraaaa" teriak anak lelaki itu sambil mengelilingi taman.

Anak lelaki itu terlihat lelah karna mengelilingi taman yang cukup luas itu, dia menyandarkan tubuh nya kesebuah pohon yang menjadi tempat pertama dia bertemu dengan Sakura.

Tidak seperti anak kecil lainnya yang akan menggeram kesal karna menyadari kalau teman bermainnya pergi tanpa izin, Anak berambut hitam itu malah tersenyum sambil menghadap ke danau.

"Permainan belum berakhir, Aku akan menemukan mu"

Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kepada danau

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Sakura" ucap nya lagi seraya melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari taman itu

**XoXoXo**

Sosok perempuan kecil itu terduduk dikasur nya dengan muka tanpa beban dia membolak-balik buku pelajaran sekolah nya

"Ngomong-ngomong semoga Sasuke tidak marah karna kutunggal, diaclama sih" gumamny kepada buku Matematika sekolah dasar nya tersebut

**XoXoXo**

Anak perempuan bernama Sakura itu menghela nafas nya pelan, dia terlihat lelah setelah berkeliling taman untuk mencari temannya itu.

"Seperti nya dia tidak disini, yasudahlah" gumamnya

Sayang, ini bukan cerita klasik dimana anak itu akan merasa kesal dan sedih karna temannya tidak lagi menunjukan eksistensi nya dihadapannya

Bagaimana pun juga dia hanya anak kecil yang cepat melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar taman, dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah nya

"Saat nya mencari teman baru!" seru nya sambil berlari meninggalkan taman itu

**XoXoXo**

11 Tahun sudah berlalu, Sakura tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda dari sosok nya saat dia kecil dulu.

"Ah lihat dia tampan sekali" terdengar suara dari para siswa yang tengah memperhatikan sebuah majalah dengan suara memuja, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

Lelaki itu, Model baru yang sangat tampan, Dia juga menyukai model itu, Ah dia bahkan tau umur, ulang tahun, makanan kesukaan maupun minuman kesukaan model itu.

"Untung di dunia ini ada internet" ucap gadis bersurai pink itu saat membayangkan bagaimana jika di dunia ini tidak ada internet? Oh dia pasti tidak akan mengetahui apapun tentang idolanya yang satu itu

**XoXoXo**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kedalam kelas ku, Aku segeraenduduki tempat dusuk ku yang terletak di paling depan barisan, Sendirian.

Dulu aku adalah orang yang ceria, aku mempunyai banyak teman,tapi itu semua berubah, entah kapan dan entah bagaimana, semuanya hanya berubah, hidup ku tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"Benarkah!? GYAAAA!" aku mendengar suara menjerit dari teman ku bernama Ino yang sedang berbincang dengan Hinata, entah mereka membicarakan apa, aku lebih tertarik pada foto idola ku yang saat ini sedang aku pandangi lewat ponsel ku

Ah kalian mau tau siapa nama idola ku?

Nama nya-

"Perkenalkan saya Sasuke Uchiha mulai sekarang saya bersekolah disini"

"GYAAAAA SASUUUUUUUU!" teriak semua siswi perempuan dikelas

Aku hanya mendengus pelan, kebetulan sekali nama idola ku juga Sasuke uc- tunggu...

"KAU!? SASUKE!? GYAAAA" teriakku saat semua siswi sudah berhenti berteriak

"Hmph," aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang menahan tawanya, aku hanya mengalihkan pandangan ku ke lantai karna malu

"Reaksi mu telat, nona pink" ucap nya yang membuat ku sedikit kesal, hei tapi dia beruntung mempunyai wajah tampan aku jadi tidak tega ingin menonjok nya

**XoXoXo**

"Ya begitu" ucap ku saat Sasuke sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana cara mengaplikasikan rumus lenting sempurna pada soalnya.

"Wah aku tidak salah meminta kau untuk mengajari ku, Kau pintar" ucap nya sambil tersenyum

"Uh, terimakasih" ucap ku lagi

"Sakura…" Aku mendengar dia menggumamkan nama ku, aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi ku bingung

"Kenapa?" Tanya ku padanya, dia terlihat sedikit tersentak karna pertanyaan ku

"Ah, tak apa" katanya sambil tersenyum aku hanya ber oh ria

"_By the way, The game isn't over yet" _Katanya seraya melangkah meninggalkan ku, aku hanya menatap nya bingung

Memang nya kita sedang bermain apa? Apa yang belum selesai? Ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu orang nya aneh ya

**XoXoXo**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ke taman tempat aku biasa bermain waktu kecil dulu, Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain kesini, mungkin sudah sekitar 9 tahun aku tidak bermain kesini.

Aku mendudukan diri ku di depan sebuah pohon besar tepat didepan danau, Aku berusaha meredam tangisan ku, aku merasa lelah, semua nya berubah, kehidupan ku, keluarga ku, teman-teman ku.

Aku masih berusaha menghapus air mata di wajah ku, Kenapa hidup ku jadi berantakan seperti ini?

Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah terjawab.

Aku memandang danau didepan ku dengan mata ku yang masih penuh air mata, aku tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat ini, ah tempat ini nyaman sekali.

Setelah sekitar sejam aku berdiam diri di taman ini, aku mulai mengingat sesuatu, kenangan manis ku, ah paling tidak aku pernah dekat dengan seorang lelaki waktu kecil dulu, aku mengingat saat dia menangis di pohon ini dulu, ah sungguk kebetulan yang aneh, aku juga ingat saat terakhir kami bertemu, tapi aneh nya aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya, dan wajah nya pun aku tidak ingat, argh sial aku memang dilahirkan dengan memori yang sedikit lemah apa lagi dalam mengingat nama, dan lagi pula terakhir aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah lama sekali ya," Gumamku entah pada siapa.

"Hei Danau, Apa kau tau bagaimana kabar anak itu?" Tanya ku yang mulai terdengar gila, Bertanya pada danau? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bertanya pada pohon?

Aku terkekeh pelan saat memori masa kecil ku melintas diotak ku, tak terasa memori-memori itu membuat ku mengantuk, dan dalam hitungan menit semua yang aku lihat hanya lah sebuah layar hitam.

**XoXoXo**

_"Ceritakan tentang diri mu, Sakura"_

**_"Wah aku ya? Aku sekolah di SD. Konoha, Aku anak satu-satunya di keluarga ku, aku suka memasak, aku mencintai keluarga ku, orang tua ku sangat romantis aku ingin seperti mereka jika sudah besar nanti hihi"_**

_"Kalau begitu kau nanti harus romantis dengan ku kalau sudah besar nanti, Janji?"_

**_"Umm, Baiklahh, Nah sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu"_**

**_"Hn, Aku berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terkenal, Kau kenal Itachi Uchiha? Aktor muda yang terkenal itu?"_**

_"Ah iya! Aku pernah menonton film nya, Dia hebat!"_

**_"Dia kakakku"_**

_"Benarkaaah? Wah asik sekali kau mempunyai kakak seperti dia"_

**_"Ya begitulah, Karna itu aku ingin menjadi actor seperti kakak ku"_**

_"Tidak bisa"_

**_"Eh?"_**

_"Ya, tidak bisa, karna kau pasti akan jauh lebih hebat dari nya! Hihi"_

**_"Ah, Semoga begitu, terimakasih doa nya Sakura"_**

_"Sama-sama, Sasuke"_

**XoXoXo**

"Ra…Sakura…Sakura!" Aku mendengar suara yang memanggil nama ku, Siapa? Ah aku seperti mengenal suaranya, dan mimpi tadi itu apa? Bukan kah itu diri ku pada masa lalu…Dan Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha…SASUKE!?

Aku membuka mata ku dengan cepat dan mendudukan diri ku sambil menatap ke pelaku yang membuat ku terbangun dari tidur ku, Aku membelalakan mata ku, aku seperti melihat dua sosok dihadapan ku.

Satu sosok anak lelaki yang sedang tersenyum ceria sambil menceritakan kegiatannya disekolah akting pada ku

Satu sosok lagi adalah seorang anak lelaki remaja yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadaku

"Sasu-" kalimat ku terpotong saat aku melihat Sasuke berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya pada pohon dibelakang ku, aku hanya menatap nya bingung, dia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kecil kepadaku, pada saat aku ingin membuka mulut ku untuk bertanya, dia menyebutkan suatu kalimat yang entah mengapa membuat ku ikut berdiri dan memeluk nya erat sambil mengucapkan kata rindu

**_"Inglo! I finally found you"_**

**XoXoXo**

_Tidak semua kisah cinta dimulai dengan kata-kata manis sebagai pembuka nya_

_Tidak di semua perpisahan orang merasa sedih_

_Didunia ini ada beberapa orang yang terlahir dengan jiwa yang kuat_

_Dan terkadang menjadi seseorang yang mudah untuk melupakan itu baik_

_Dan terkadang menjadi seseorang yang tidak mudah melupakan hal itu lebih baik_

_Tuhan adil._

_Aku percaya itu._

_Dia membuat ku senang di masa kecil ku._

_Membuat ku sedikit mengerti tentang keras nya kehidupan saat aku beranjak remaja._

_Dan saat ini ketika aku sudah menginjak umur ku yang ke tujuh belas, Mungkin aku tidak mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang penuh kehangatan lagi dari orang tua ku, ataupun ucapan penuh keceriaan dari teman-teman ku,_

_Tapi aku mendapatkan dekapan penuh kasih sayang dari cinta ku_

_Rumah itu tempat dimana kau dikelilingi oleh orang yang mencintai mu_

_Rumah ku bukan lah sebuah tempat_

_Rumah ku itu adalah seseorang_

_Kau adalah rumah ku._

_Tanpa aku sadari, Aku jatuh cinta padamu._

_Aku mencintai mu,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The End!**


End file.
